


In my parlor, in my heart

by LordFlausch



Series: araignée du soir [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Very Very Gay Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: After all those months she was presumed dead, Amélie owes you an explanation. And you kinda have to explain the whole thing to Tracer as well.





	In my parlor, in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this one will be good as I had to pay attention to almost every one of the other fics in this series for it, especially since the direct pre- and sequel had already been written. I hope you'll like it!

“Sweetheart?”

Her expression is amused but also a bit skeptical, and you just shrug, but kiss her again, and something within the both of you – maybe those months spent apart – just turn everything more passionate, you two almost being desperate to be closer. Even though you're practically out for the world to see, at that moment, you can't get yourself to care and even move your balance on just one leg to wrap the other around hers, feeling her smirk in the kiss when her thigh rubs against you and an involuntary gasp leaves your mouth. 

“W-wait. Not here. Not now.”

You expect her to purr seductive words into your ear because she does have the ability to change your opinion about that quite fast, but this time, she just nods and kisses your forehead.

“You're right. I owe you an explanation, chérie.”

You lean against her, knowing she can't do that here or now as the time simply isn't enough for that.

“I'll come visit you tonight and I'll take the next few days off. You should consider that as well.”

She winks, and you feel a slight blush rising to your cheeks. 

“I'll see what I can do.”

She smiles gently and unwraps her arms from you, and you can't help but immediately miss that feeling, not quite liking it when she steps away.

“... see you tonight, Amélie.”

“You too.”

You turn away, walking to the door Tracer just left a few minutes ago when her voice makes you turn around again.

“Chérie?”

“Yes?”

“I... I'm glad you're still here.”

“Me too.”

“Take care.”

“Try not to die again.”

You wink, and see her eyes roll in response but nevertheless a small chuckle shaking her figure.

“I love you, ____.”

She doesn't say your name that often, so it kinda warms your heart right now. And the way her voice sounds right now... so vulnerable, so soft. You can't help but walk straight back to her to hug her again, whispering against her neck.

“Don't think about it too much right now, okay? I love you too.”

She hugs back, and it makes you feel so... amazing inside knowing she just shows emotion in a way she never did up to now, and the thought forms in your head maybe the real Amélie isn't gone, that maybe, maybe your lover has a chance to heal someday. And in that moment, you decide whatever comes, you'll help her.

“I'll see you later. How about I make some tea?”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

When you pull back this time, you get another soft kiss, and lean her forehead against yours, enjoying this last moment before moving away, seeing her launching her hook and grappling away, eyes set on you. You exit through the door, joining the fight with a new energy inside that threatens to make you cry out in joy. All the grieving was in the end not necessary – and while you still are a bit angry at her for not telling, that is currently overtook by the happiness to have her back.  
And even though Talon achieves it's goal in this fight, this doesn't take away your good mood... but Tracer not talking to you on the way back does. You respect her need for space when she sits as far away as possible from you in the hovercraft, and you know you'll definitely have to explain a lot to her later.  
As soon as you're back in the HQ and have finished your report about today, shamelessly lying about the time you spent with Amélie, you head home, hurt when you recognize Tracer looking at you leaving but not replying when you say goodbye. You hurry to your apartment, unlocking the door and clearing up a bit of the mess the last months have left it in, then you redress in an outfit that may be fitting for this occasion and eventually feel your phone buzzing in your pocket and check the messages, chuckling at the codename you used on Amélie in case someone looked at it.

\---  
AL<3: I'm there in 20 minutes.

You: I'm making tea.  
\---

Just as she demanded, the messages are kept short and simple, without endearments or anything that would hint at what you two are to each other, as Sombra might just stumble across things that would be dangerous if found out. Very.  
You head for the kitchen and heat up some water, deciding to go for her most favorite flavor with this – maybe she'd like it. Just as it knocks on the door, the tea has already cooled down a bit, and you walk over to the entrance of your apartment, opening the door. 

For a moment, your heart stops beating.

Amélie is wearing a silvery shirt with a low neckline and a black belt going around her waist, and fitting, some tight black pants. A blue coat is hanging from her arm, as is the bag she usually brings, and you see bracelets adorning the other one. She smiles at your expression, and a small chuckle leaves her.

“Like what you see, chérie?”

You can only nod, stepping away and letting her inside of your home. She puts the coat away and leaves her heels and bag in the hallway, following you to the kitchen – at least you suppose. In reality, you feel an arm sneaking around your waist and pulling you back against her body, and your whole body tingles when she kisses the nape of your neck, cool lips leaving a lingering sensation even after they've moved away, although not much.

“I do too, by the way.”

Her breath ghosts over the shell of your ear as a shiver runs through you to her words whispered in an almost husky voice, her hands on your hips, drawing patterns with her fingers. You desperately want to kiss her, but that would effectively get this evening in another direction than the one you intend it to. So you slowly turn around in her arms and hug her instead, resting your head against her shoulder. She holds you closer, wrapped securely around you, displaying unusual affection, but who would you be to complain? You stand like this for some blissful moments, the only sounds are your breaths and when hands gently trace over fabric, relieved to be with the one they love. 

“Tea?”

You whisper softly, and she nods against the side of your head and unwraps from you then, a smile still grazing her face that widens when you take her into the kitchen and she recognizes the tea you made.

“Merci.”

“De rien.”

You speak absentmindedly, holding the mug close to your face and only noticing her slight stare when you look up from it.

“What?”

“That was... perfect French, chérie.”

You keep silent for a few moments, swallowing a small lump in your throat.

“It... it helped me to remember.”

She falls silent, seemingly swallowing herself and taking a breath before looking into your eyes with something like regret in them.

“Let's sit down, chérie.”

You nod, and the two of you head for the couch, Amélie pulling you between her legs and thus making you able to lean back against her while sipping your tea. She takes another deep breath and sighs then, kissing the top of your head before she begins to talk.

“When I was hit on that day... I fell from my position below into a museum, something you'll probably know. I didn't register the explosion until it was too late... I thought I'd die.”

She buries her nose in your hair, breathing in your scent and nuzzling in a bit then.

“And I thought of you. I regretted having to leave you like this... in that moment, I became painfully aware of just how much I love you.”

She chuckles, and a short silence occurs, you not wanting to press her to talk further before she feels like it. After a while, Amélie takes a sip from her tea.

“This is delicious, chérie. I did survive the crash because some of the debris from the tower I had been on fell in a way that shielded me from the explosion. I did pass out though, I awoke in the med bay of Talon.”

She shrugs once.

“Sombra told me they had come searching for me and found me alive. Apparently, relief was rather big – the organization hadn't lost their best sniper and... and Sombra didn't lose a friend.”

“So you are?”

“Hm?”

“Friends with Sombra.”

She nods, albeit a bit reluctantly.

“Oui. In the months I kept in cover – rather was forced to – she was there. She knew something was up with me, but she didn't press me into telling... and I never did. As much as Sombra is there, still I am scared that she'd spill the secret if it was for her benefit. And it was practically impossible to tell you anything. My phone was broken and I couldn't get away. In the first while, I had to recover from my injuries, and then, they wanted me to do basic training to get me back on the job. But as soon as I was deemed fit again, I had to do everything at once without a day's rest. The mission today was the first confront with Overwatch again – they wanted the advantage of surprise, and apparently, it was enough. I have to go back to work tonight, but when I get back tomorrow, I'll get the next days off... and I intend to spend them with you.”

She breathes against your neck, chuckling to your following shiver, and draws patterns on your stomach with her hand.

“I missed you so much, chérie. I wanted to go away every night and slip into your apartment to show you I'm alive, to kiss you and touch you, but I never dared to nor could I really. It was dangerous... I was scared someone would find out. I don't want to put you in danger and I'm... I'm so sorry for putting you through that.”

She rests her head against your neck, hands almost clawing into your sides, and after a while, you feel something wet against your skin.

She's crying.

“Pardonne-moi, mon amour...”

Her whisper is followed by a small sob, and you're practically frozen, partially from shock because after all this time, she's opened up, and partially because you hate seeing her cry.  
You slowly turn around in her arms and cup her cheeks, gently forcing her to look up to you. 

“When you were said to be dead, I was devastated. And I couldn't really talk to anyone. I only survived thanks to Tracer and Emily, they made sure I ate, stayed with me in hard nights and even had me live with them during the first months.”

“Who's Emily?”

Her expression is curious, and you freeze a bit – on the other hand, now you had prove of her trust, so you might as well trust her with this.

“Tracer's girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

She is surprised at first, then the realization dawns upon her what it means you told her that, and she smiles affectionately.

“Don't worry, as much as I despise Tracer, I won't harm that girl... there's a lot I owe her... both of them. And hurting her would mean hurting you. I don't want that... not more than I did already.”

You smile fondly, gratefully, stroking her cheek with your thumb.

“Thank you... in any way, it took me a lot before I could move in here again... everything reminded of you in some way. I did sleep with the tank top you had forgotten here, but it lost your smell soon... I- I began learning French. I knew I needed to let go, but I had never.”

“How do you mean that?”

You meet her gaze, a sad but incredibly soft expression in your eyes.

“I've loved you since you were still in Overwatch.”

“I know...”

“And I couldn't let you go then.”

“Things probably would've been easier otherwise.”

“Yeah... but then, we wouldn't have this.”

You kiss her, lips meeting softly and almost carefully, and in that moment, tears well up in your eyes. You cry, and after a moment, so does she, and you two break the kiss to just bring your bodies closer, holding on, crying in each others arms. After a while, she shifts so you can lie down together and continue in a more comfortable position.

“Je suis tellement desolée...”

She sobs again, and you press your head closer to her neck, kissing her there.

“Tout ira bien...”

She moves her head to look into your eyes then, smiling affectionately, although tears still glisten on her cheeks.

“You really sound good.”

“Merci.”

You wink at her, and she chuckles, kissing one of your tears away. She holds you closer again, and you two wait in silence for the tears to fade, enjoying your presence with one another and holding each other close. The silence is interrupted by an alarm though, and you hear Amélie sighing in frustration.

“I have to go. Work.”

“You'll be back tomorrow evening?”

“Oui. And if you'd like, I'll stay for the rest of the week.”

“Of course I'd like that.”

She smiles and kisses you again before untangling and getting up. You follow her to the door, waiting for her to take her things and then giving her another kiss for goodbye, this one more passionate, with a short caress of tongues and hands roaming a bit over each others bodies.

“Mmmmm... I'm looking forward to tomorrow, chérie.”

You laugh softly, pecking her cheek. 

“You better hurry then.”

She smiles, bowing down and kissing you a last time, just a bit more than brushing her lips against yours.

“Je t'aime.”

“Je t'aime aussi.”

With a shared look, she moves out of the door, you standing behind, suddenly feeling giddy again, and a smile spreads over your cheeks.

_SHE OPENED UP TO ME!_

It was kinda sad that the circumstances had to include that separation, but this time is behind you two now. You move back to the couch, finishing your mug of tea (and hers as well), then take a book and read, preparing dinner shortly after.  
When that is finished, your gaze hits your phone.  
Right.  
You should probably talk to Lena.  
Sighing, you take the device, dialing her number and walking back to the couch, patiently waiting for her to pick up. She does after a while, but her voice sounds... very different than usually.

“What is it, ____?”

“I... I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“I believe you know that.”

She laughs, but it's almost without humor.

“Fine.”

In the distance on her side, you can hear Emily asking whether everything is alright with your best friend. You wait for a moment.

“Tomorrow at 12AM in the café?”

“Yeah. See you then.”

“Say hi to Em-”

The line goes dead. You look at your phone, hurt, but you know Lena is probably as well. You don't know yet if it is the fact that you've never told her who your girlfriend is and now she had to see it that way, or if it is simply the fact who she is. You sigh, hugging your knees to your chest. Since it is late already, you only read another few chapters and then head to bed, dreams happy on the one side, but sad on the other.  
When you wake up, it's almost 10, and you feel kinda refreshed, being it was probably the best sleep you had in a while. You get ready and eat a bite or two before heading out to town, walking to the café slowly, getting more and more nervous with every step. The bell jingles when you enter, and you immediately spot your best friend sitting at you usual spot, a steaming mug in front of her and another one at the seat across of her. You walk over.

“Hey.”

She looks up to you, expression indifferent, but after a moment, she gives you a tiny smile.

“Hey yourself. That one's for you.”

She points to the cup, and you sit down, examining it. Written on the foam of your favorite drink stands the word “IDIOT” in a very artistic font. You laugh shortly, sitting down.

“That seems fitting.”

“Hmm.”

“Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry.”

“About what?”

“That I never told you who my secret sweetheart, as you so deliberately called her, is.”

“That really did hurt. I mean, I'm your best friend!”

“I told you as much as I dared, but... I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“How you'd react. It isn't like Amélie is your nemesis.”

“Oh, yes, there is that. But did you really think I'd be mad?”

“No. I wanted to talk to you, I wanted so badly, especially when she was presumed dead. But I didn't want to lose you as well. I was afraid things would get awkward between us.”

“And now they won't?”

“They got in the moment you found out.”

You sigh, sadly looking at your beverage. Tracers hand places itself on your shoulder and you look up to her, seeing a slight smile tug at her cheeks.

“From what I can see, you were super happy in the time you were together with her. So she made you. Means she can't be totally bad. I mean there IS that thing with her being part of a terrorist organization and all, but overall, she made you happy.”

“Makes.”

“What?”

“We're still together. She was at my place yesterday evening and explained everything. It will take a while to heal, but she's alive, Lena. Alive.”

“You've forgiven her?”

“If Emily would die and come back months later, apologizing and crying because she feels so bad, explaining she couldn't come because her employer didn't leave her a minute for herself after recovery and she was scared you'd be in danger, would you forgive her?”

“...that point's for you, love. But seriously, she cried?!”

“Yeah. It was touching.”

“Aaawww love. But gosh, I see you really tried your best to tell me stuff about her without giving away too much... on the other hand, I offered a double-date. God.”

She laughs, blushing a bit.

“Emily and you would have a lot to do to keep us from each others throats.”

“Do you think so? Now that I really think about it, that sounds like a really great idea...”

“Please tell me you're joking.”

You keep a straight face and look into her eyes.

“It may help me balancing the fact my girlfriend and best friend are almost archenemies.”

She looks at you, an almost despaired look in her eyes.

“Please let this be a joke...”

You innocently look into her eyes, starting to pout, almost seeing her break in sweat. Then you laugh.

“Of course it is.”

She exhales, relieved, and laughs along then.

“Good, because I don't want her to find out about Em.”

“...”

“____....?”

“I'm sorry.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

“It slipped, okay? I told her how you and Em had helped me survive and she asked who that is and as she had shown me her trust, I decided I could trust her as well.”

“I can't believe this. Have you got any idea what danger she might be in now?”

“Lena, please listen, I-”

“How could you do this? I- YOU- SHE-”

“Amélie promised she won't harm her.”

“What?”

“She said she owes both of you a lot. And hurting Em would mean hurting me, and she doesn't want that.”

“... I'm unhappy about this, ____. But... well... I hope I can trust your girlfriend in that.”

“Maybe a double-date would be better after all?”

“... with this information, maybe.”

Tracer shakes her head, sighing. 

“I do want you to be happy, ____. But I don't want this relationship you have to destroy our friendship, okay?”

“Nothing could.”

Your friend smiles warmly and sips at her tea (obviously she would've ordered that), then smirks.

“So all the marks were from her?”

Heat rises to your cheeks, making Tracer chuckle.

“Yes.”

“Oh là là.”

Winking as she imitated her voice, making you groan once and lower your head in embarrassment. 

“A-ah! Save those noises for when you meet her.”

“Could you stop this?”

“I will now friendly remind you that we were having the same conversation, only with different roles, when I got with Em.”

You groan again, placing a hand on your forehead. A shit-eating grin is on your friend's face, and she clearly enjoys that she has the roles swapped now and gets to tease you. 

“When will you see her again?”

“Tonight. She'll be staying for a few days.”

“You better get some lube then.”

“LENA!”

“What? I don't think you'll get out of bed for the first 24 hours.”

“...yougotapointthere...”

You only mumble that, but she obviously understands and laughs, still grinning.

“I get why you laughed when I called her your sweetheart though. The imagination is definitely good.”

“I know, right?”

“Yup. Also, I will have to give her the If-you-break-her-heart-I'll-break-your-bones-speech.”

“Oh gosh. That'd end in murder.”

“Probably. Okay better not.”

She drinks more from her tea, and you also consume a considerable amount of your drink. You spend the next few minutes with lighter chat, recalling the things you talked about with Tracer regarding Amélie, getting her to understand she doesn't have to fear her when she's not on the battlefield... probably not even there. Time flies, and by the moment you've finished your drinks, you decide that you'd go to your respective apartments again. You pay and get up, walking out together.

“Thank you, Lena.”

“You too. Just don't keep such things secret from me anymore.”

“Yeah... I'm also scared Overwatch will find out. Consequences would be bad.”

“Definitely. But I'll do my best to keep shut. But I...”

She sighs, and you smile at her, cutting off what you suspect is the sentence she needs someone to talk to about this.

“You can tell Em. That'd only be fair. But please make sure she knows how dangerous this is.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

“You too. Are we good?”

“Yes. You might be an idiot sometimes, but you still are my best friend, ____.”

“You too.”

The two of you hug for a long moment, and you feel genuinely happy that even though Amélie is her nemesis, Tracer understands.

“I better go home to Em now. Promised I'd make dinner with her.”

“Say hi from me.”

“Will do. I would ask you to do the same, buuuut.”

You share a chuckle, and only grin then.

“Well. Take care, Lena.”

“You too. See ya!”

With that, you part ways, with you walking back to your apartment, excitement rising. You take some time on the way back to buy groceries, although most of it is stuff that can be prepared quite easily, and then hurry the rest of the way home, cleaning another bit to be able to welcome her in a friendly environment she'd be sharing with you. During that, you find the key you had made for her one day when you had been together for a month then, as your relationship had gone on for quite some time before that and often included her having to sneak in or ring the bell at ungodly hours, you had made it. Weighing it in your hand, you smile, deciding to give it to her soon. You put it away and then go to find some fresh clothes, washing and redressing, then moving to sit down and read while waiting for her.  
When you hear a knock, your head flies up and you move towards the door, but as it sounds again, it's behind you. You turn around to see her hanging in front of the window, winking at you. Smiling and shaking your head, you open it to let her in, not expecting her to immediately wrap you in a searing kiss – but she does. Her hands are at your sides, only letting go to slip the bag off of her shoulders. But before it gets too passionate, she breaks away, resting her forehead against yours. 

“Did you miss me, chérie?”

“A lot. Yourself?”

“Hmmm...”

She winks, taking off shoes and coat and walking to the hallway to put them away, leaving you standing there, a playful pout on your lips. When she returns, she pecks your cheek.

“Maybe.”

You roll your eyes, poking her sides, and she chuckles again. You move to the couch together, sitting next to each other and cuddling, your head on her chest and her arms around your form, holding in an embrace that makes you feel warm despite her cool skin. You move your head up to kiss her and she meets it, lips touching softly and moving against one another, sometimes not more than a brush, sometimes with more pressure. The kiss is occasionally broken by the two of you to look into each others eyes and smile for a moment, then resuming to kissing again, arms holding bodies closer and hands stroking over clothes and skin alike, legs sliding against the partner's. It's intimate, but still gentle, unusual but not unwelcome.  
When you open your mouth and slide your tongue against her lips and soon after her tongue, it remains that well, no rush, nothing but you two interlocked in an embrace. She breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes once more, a vulnerability inside of hers that makes you feel amazed.

“I... I will not fuck you tonight, chérie.”

You nod, content to keep it like that, but still her hands slip beneath your shirt and her legs slide against yours and lock with them, still she moves to kiss your neck with open-mouthed kisses and lets her fingers trace the skin of your abdomen.  
She kisses your lips again, then slides away, stands up and bends down again, picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom. 

“Amélie?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Carrying you to bed.”

Her voice is still soft, but there is the hint of a seductive purr underneath it. She places you on the bed and joins you, leaning over and tugging your shirt away, stopping to take a look.

“Magnifique.”

You look back, a bit confused, but also not complaining when she kisses you again, hands slipping beneath your bra to fondle your breasts, and a soft sigh escapes you, you can feel her chuckle into your mouth. It is only when she unhooks your bra and slowly kisses down on your body without leaving a single mark that you realize what she meant.

_This isn't fucking._  
_It's making love._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, this shit is so gay. Really.
> 
> French translations:
> 
> Merci - Thank you  
> De rien - You're welcome (technically)  
> Pardonne-moi - Forgive me  
> Mon amour - My love  
> Je suis tellement desolée - I'm so sorry  
> Tout ira bien - Everything will be fine (literally) / It's okay (technically)  
> Merci - Thank you  
> Je t'aime - I love you / + aussi - I love you too


End file.
